ABO Canon Verse
by Grilled Cheesby
Summary: Drabbles set in canon, but with the twist of A/B/O. Pairings vary, but (so far) include: Sasuke/Naruto, Kakashi/Obito, Sakura/Ino.
1. Scent

**Summary: As he lays there dying, begging Naruto not to give up on his dream, he gets the chance to inhale that warmth, for one second, two, before he's losing consciousness.**

 **(He doesn't remember it when he wakes up, his team surrounding him, but Naruto's scent of home, warmth, protection, carried the faintest traces of smoke. A spark that would light his entire scent into a raging inferno.)**

 _Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto Pre-Slash; A/B/O Canon!Verse_

 **idk man**

* * *

 **Scent**

Sasuke fell apart a long time ago.

He fell apart when he watched his beloved older brother slaughter his entire clan. He fell apart when none of the adults around him cared enough to make sure he was okay. He fell apart when no one looked deep enough to see him suffering.

He presents as an omega two weeks before his entire world changed. His mother isn't surprised, smiles at him with a proud grin as she tells him that he's kind and loyal and strong. Like she is.

His father already has an alpha heir, so Sasuke doesn't get more than a glance in acknowledgement from him.

(Itachi smelled like calm waters.

The older he got, the more his scent shifted into poison. The water no longer smelling of a fresh mountain stream, but rather more like a gaseous pool of acidic steam that rests atop a volcano.)

Sasuke had so desperately wanted to be an alpha, like Itachi, that he had thrown a tantrum that would've been told for years afterwards. Instead, Sasuke is still adjusting to his nature as he scrubs at the blood-stained floor of his home.

* * *

Omegas aren't weaker than alphas; that thought has long since passed with omegas like Uchiha Madara and the Fourth Hokage gracing the pages of their history lessons. They are biologically different however; more wired to family units, less territory oriented and more aligned to protection of those they are loyal to.

It's what messes Sasuke up so much: he's an omega that held everything for a short moment before it was taken from him. He has no family to care for, no connections to thrive on. He's a young omega with nothing to keep him tethered.

He falls apart quickly and without hesitation.

* * *

Kakashi smells like pain. It's one of the first things Sasuke notices about his new sensei. He's an omega also, but there's a constant scent of lingering alpha around him that makes Sasuke question his assumptions.

Kakashi smells like wet fur and burning guilt.

Kakashi doesn't act like any sensei Sasuke has ever seen; doesn't train them like other senseis, and it breaks Sasuke Just a little more.

He is once more denied the connections he's trying so very hard to pretend he doesn't need. Team 7 is not a family.

* * *

Sakura smells like the earth. Her scent herbal and calm like the beta she is.

Naruto, however, still hasn't presented by the time they leave on their first C-rank mission. He's an anomaly. People present at different ages, nothing is quite concrete behind it, but to be over the age of ten and still not show any signs whatsoever is almost unheard of.

By then time they get back from Wave, Naruto has presented as an alpha and Sasuke feels shattered.

* * *

He tells Naruto his body moved on its own, that he really had no intention of sacrificing himself for his blond teammate. The fact remains that as he's collapsing, as he's realizing for the last time that he's dying, he smells the shift from nothing to perfection that the air around him holds.

He's in Naruto's arms, confessing his failure, his inability to stay alive long enough to kill Itachi, when the shift happens around him.

The scent is almost indescribable. It's warm, far warmer than Sasuke has smelled in years. It reminds him of home in a way he never thought he'd find again.

As he lays there dying, begging Naruto not to give up on his dream, he gets the chance to inhale that warmth, for one second, two, before he's losing consciousness.

(He doesn't remember it when he wakes up, his team surrounding him, but Naruto's scent of home, warmth, protection, carried the faintest traces of smoke. A spark that would light his entire scent into a raging inferno.)

* * *

Sasuke doesn't do much with his new discovery. Naruto is excited of course, his brash attitude and excited voice letting everyone within miles know how excited he is to finally present.

Sakura lets his attitude infect her a bit, playing along and answering Naruto's question on what he smells like to her.

"Kind of like a garden? There's definitely aspects of some type of plant. Also maybe like a rainy day?"

 _Rain in the spring. The sun peaking out from behind light gray clouds. The fresh dew clinging to his mother's tomato plants. The feelings of peace, tranquility._

"Really?! That's not very exciting," Naruto pouts.

Sasuke says nothing.

* * *

("Sasuke smells like fire," Sakura argues, glaring at Naruto. "Like a campfire after a successful mission."

Naruto's eyes narrow, his brow scrunched up in concentration. "Really? I don't know, he's smells like a storm to me."

"What?" Sakura asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Like a bad storm, with winds and sideways rain."

Sakura rolls her eyes at him, shaking her head and walking faster so she's beside the subject of their conversation instead of hanging back towards the rear with Naruto.

Naruto stares at Sasuke's back, letting the wind pick up his scent.

 _Like lightning striking a tree and setting it ablaze.)_

* * *

 **kakashi smells weird to sasuke because he carries obito's scent with him everywhere because of the sharingan eye.** **sasuke can only smell kyyubi's scent when naruto uses the nine tails' chakra.** **sakura smells like herbs AND flowers, but sasuke isn't that concerned with that detail. (ino finds it interesting tho).** **madara and minato are both omegas because i say so.** **itachi's scent is shifting because his disease is getting worse, affecting his scent.**


	2. Dirt

**Summary: Sakura sniffs, glancing at the two arguing boys beside her. She wants to believe Kakashi-sensei, wants to hold out hope that Sasuke is just bad with his words, but she isn't so sure. She has a sudden and distinct feeling that Sasuke knew exactly what he was saying and that he didn't care if it would hurt her or not. **

**(The next time she really pays attention to Sasuke's scent, she is surprised to pick up tones of wet ash. She wonders why she was blind to it before her sudden revelation.)**

 _Pairings: Ino/Sakura Pre-Slash_

pffttt

* * *

 **Dirt**

Sakura hates being a beta. There's nothing inherently wrong with betas. Betas are the lynch that keeps the other two dynamics from getting out of control; betas are the dynamic that keep situations calm. They're the dynamic that supports their alpha and omega counterparts.

Sakura doesn't want to be support. She wants to lead.

* * *

Sasuke-kun smells like a campfire and the contentment of finishing a hard mission. His scent brings her comfort, allows her to feel her shoulders ease from the tension that rested upon them. (And yet, there's something there that for all Sakura has tried, she can not yet place.)

Naruto is like a fresh garden, wet with dew from an early morning shower. (Sunshine doesn't have a scent, but warm grass and scorching earth do, and Naruto's scent is exactly that.)

Kakashi-sensei reminds her of thunderstorms. His scent is a mixture of a lot of things; subtle hints of wet fur that could be his ninken, the feeling of electricity as it pierces a raining sky. (It leaves a feeling of somberness and loneliness that Sakura doesn't understand.)

She tries asking Sasuke-kun what she smells like, tries to get him to take notice, but all he does is glare. Naruto, however, has no compunctions on answering for their silent teammate.

"Like flowers!" Naruto shouts, grinning. "Like a summer day, while standing in a field of flowers."

Sakura is flattered, smiling slightly at the blond.

"Like dirt," Sasuke-kun's voice inserts.

Sakura can physically feel her heart stutter and shatter.

Naruto is yelling at Sasuke, screaming about his lack of empathy, while Sakura numbly walks beside them.

"Sakura," Kakashi-sensei starts softly, drawing her watery gaze towards him. His book is nowhere in sight as he gazes down at her.

"Y-yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I don't think Sasuke meant it like your taking it," Kakashi-sensei tells her softly. "You smell like freshly tilled earth."

Sakura sniffs, glancing at the two arguing boys beside her. She wants to believe Kakashi-sensei, wants to hold out hope that Sasuke is just bad with his words, but she isn't so sure. She has a sudden and distinct feeling that Sasuke knew exactly what he was saying and that he didn't care if it would hurt her or not.

(The next time she really pays attention to Sasuke's scent, she is surprised to pick up tones of wet ash. She wonders why she was blind to it before her sudden revelation.)

* * *

She made a distinct point not to care about Ino's scent. Sakura presented after their friendship was over, so there was never a reason to know what Ino's scent was.

(Except she does.)

She's standing across from Ino, determined not to lose this fight, to finally prove to Sasuke that she's not weak.

(Except, is it really Sasuke she's trying to reach?)

As they meet each other blow for blow, Ino's scent keeps wafting around her. There's sweat and blood, they're fighting and neither of them are pulling their punches, and there's even the overpowering scent of the flowers that Ino regularly tends to at her parent's flower shop. There's also the sweet scent of vanilla.

A lot of alphas have stronger scents, heavy with saturation, but Ino's vanilla is soft and sweet and if Sakura wasn't so focused on beating Ino, she knows that she would breathe in deeply, just to catch a bit more of the intoxicating scent.

(She doesn't like to think about how it's far more comforting then Sasuke's burnt wood scent.)

* * *

Sakura meets Tsunade, a beta with incredible strength, whose feared and revered in turn, and she feels something rise inside her. Tsunade is the dream that she pushed aside all those years ago, the dream that she thought she let die when she became Ino's rival and chose to fight for Sasuke's affections.

Tsunade is the beta who leads, instead of follows.

Sakura asks to become her apprentice and she knows her life will never be that of a simple beta again.

* * *

 **sakura is a beta, which means her senses are slightly dulled compared to sasuke and naruto; it's why she has such a hard time picking up the subtleties of Sasuke's scent. sakuino is heavily implied, sakura's just still mostly in denial. she does switch from sasuke-kun to sasuke though so theres that. betas are seen as negotiatiors: they arent the ones that fight- alphas and omegas are. sakura wanting to be strong, to be a leader, goes against the stereotype that her dynamic is held under. its why she's so determined to train under tsunade.**


	3. Blind

**Summary: (When Obito's sharingan activates for the first time, his scent blooms. Cinnamon greets Kakashi as Obito protects him. Cinnamon and burning warmth follow Obito as they save Rin. Cinnamon and a dying fire soak Kakashi's skin as Obito gives Kakashi his eye.**

 **It keeps Kakashi up at night, the burning scent of cinnamon that follows him wherever he goes. He's been told before how his scent is like electricity personified, that his scent makes the hair on the back of people's necks stand up. His electricity warms the cinnamon and leaves it burnt.)**

 _Pairings: Obito/Kakashi Pre-slash_

 **like hi**

* * *

 **Blind**

Obito is scent blind.

This fact makes Kakashi dismiss his Uchiha teammate, makes him scoff at the very idea that he could be a good shinobi.

(Sakumo was scent blind.)

* * *

Kakashi doesn't care what his dynamic is. He's an omega, but he could be an alpha or a beta and he knows he would be the same. He would feel the same.

(He knows that even if he was an alpha, his father committing suicide would've still destroyed him to his very core.)

He's an omega and it doesn't matter. He's young and talented and his dynamic changes nothing.

* * *

Minato-sensei smiles at him, introduces him to his new alpha girlfriend, and Kakashi feels a pang in his chest that he thought he'd never encounter again. There's a feeling of warmth trying to spread, trying to fight against the cold ache of loneliness he always feels suffocating him.

Rin and Obito are talking to the female alpha, Kushina, and Kakashi feels himself shake.

* * *

He chooses not to go after Rin without even considering the consequences. (Rin's scent is a sickly sweet omega scent, like a sugary disaster, and Kakashi has never found it appealing.)

Obito's speech, his impassioned words, hit something that was newly awakened inside him. He's clinging to the idea of a perfect shinobi, holding on so tightly, that he suddenly wonders if his blind views are keeping him from being a part of something truly spectacular.

He follows Obito, saves his teammates, and loses an eye in the process. That would've been fine if Obito didn't lose his life along the way.

(When Obito's sharingan activates for the first time, his scent blooms. Cinnamon greets Kakashi as Obito protects him. Cinnamon and burning warmth follow Obito as they save Rin. Cinnamon and a dying fire soak Kakashi's skin as Obito gives Kakashi his eye.

It keeps Kakashi up at night, the burning scent of cinnamon that follows him wherever he goes. He's been told before how his scent is like electricity personified, that his scent makes the hair on the back of people's necks stand up. His electricity warms the cinnamon and leaves it burnt.)

* * *

His arm is through Rin's chest and Kakshi is being assaulted with a vile mixture of burnt cinnamon and sugar. Kakashi has caught whiffs of Obito's scent mixed with Rin's before. It's always smelled like cookies and it makes Obito's sharingan tear up at what could've been between his teammates. The sharingan is crying now, his eye watering at not only what he's been forced to do, at the promise he's been made to break, but also at the scents making his mind hazy.

(He smells the overpowering scent of burnt cinammon; he assumes it's his emotions making the scent so strong. He's wrong.)

* * *

Kushina is spice. Minato is cold earth.

They're both dead.

* * *

Kakashi watches his genin, takes in their appearances, and wonders.

His sensei's son, Naruto, has yet to present, but he's almost like sunshine personified and it doesn't take a lot to imagine his scent will be just as warm and welcoming as his parents' were.

The last Uchiha reminds Kakashi of himself, omega dynamic and with lightning there in the undertones of his scent. The best way for Kakashi to think of it is that the lightning has not yet struck, but is only bidding its time until it reaches down to set a tree alight. The calm before the storm.

Sakura, the civilian born beta girl, carries the same earth undertone as Minato, but the two scents are distinctly different. While Minato's scent was the earth after a morning frost, Sakura's earthiness is tilled, spring flowers blooming through the fertile soil.

Kakashi breathes deeply for a moment, lets their possibilities swim together in his vision, before breathing out.

"How can I put this? As for my first impression of you guys?" Kakashi pauses, let's the scents mingle in the air. "Well, I hate you."

* * *

 **kakashi's past makes me feel sad. he's all like im ruining obito with my electricity when really their scent combined is more like a hot cinnamon drink then burnt anything. just to make it clear, these are the dynamics i've made clear so far:**

 **omegas:**

 _kakashi_

 _rin_

 _minato_

 _sasuke_

 **alphas:**

 _kushina_

 _obito_

 _naruto_

 **betas:**

 _sakura_

 _tsunade_

 _sakumo (didn't say it but headcanon ftw)_


End file.
